


The Power of Love

by readercat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readercat/pseuds/readercat
Summary: Cas and Dean get help from a stranger, who gets a peek at Cas's true form (without  harm) as a reward. Dean gets jealous. Cas gets something off his chest.The summary is better than the story, lol.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, so be kind, though *constructive* criticism is appreciated.

"H-how are you doing that?!" Dean gasps, as he lays on the ground, out of breath. "What's happening!??"

He's referring to the scene before him: 

a woman standing next to Castiel, both of them shielding Dean, holding Lucifer at bay (and seemingly in agony)...with nothing but...a smart phone playing "I've Got the Joy, Joy, Joy Down in My Heart"...?

As Dean watches, he sees that the woman is crying, but also smiling, wide and brilliant, through her tears. So is Cas. The more Dean listens, he can feel himself start to smile. He can tell that the singer is mentally challenged and the words are a little hard to understand, but the sound of pure, sweet love and joy is coming through lound and clear. It's beautiful beyond belief and Dean can't remember if he ever felt like he just wanted to cry because something made him happy. 

Lucifer obviously does not like it. At last he gives an agonizing cry and *poof* he's gone. At least for now.

This woman, Castiel, and Dean all sit in stunned silence as the song (video, as it turned out) finishes playing. 

"Okay," Dean finally says. "Can anybody explain to me what the hell just happened?"

"We got attacked by that Lucifer and the only way to fight back was with the only thing it doesn't understand: pure love. " Castiel shrugged and smiled.

The woman said to them, "That was my brother singing his favorite song." Her eyes were wet. "He had Downs Syndrome. He died a few years ago. Ya know, people made fun of him, sometimes mocked him, and felt sorry for him or pitied him, but I think he was lucky. I'm not saying that he never knew pain or sorrow, but it didn't weigh him down. He found the Joy in life to be greater. And, best of all, he never knew what a shithole this world really is. 

Castiel stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's rare when a human other than Dean surprises me. The pure love and joy in your brother's heart is something that I haven't felt in a very, very long time. It gave me back something I thought I had lost. I would like to repay that, if I may."

"You don't have to do that." Then she cautiously takes Cas's hand.

Dean can't say what anyone else feels, but he can feel the little hairs on his arms and the back of his neck start to stand up from the energy building. He's not sure what's happening, but something big is about to go down.

Cas's eyes turn all angelic blue and his shadow wings pop out as he starts to glow. The woman stares, transfixed. "W-wha..?"

Dean can feel the air almost vibrating, hear it humming. Then he sees the woman leaning _back_ , staring above Cas's head. _Far_ above Cas's head. And tears are flowing unchecked out of her still-transfixed, _glowing_ eyes.

"Oh, my. You're an angel."

After a couple of minutes, Cas's glow dies down. The woman's eyes are still glowing, but she takes Cas's hands in hers and whispers, "Thank you." Then she stumbles to her feet and finds a chair.

Goggle-eyed, Dean asks Castiel, "She saw you? _You_ you? Your true form?"

"Yes, Dean."

"How? I mean, why didn’t she...?" Dean makes a motion like exploding eyeballs. "And why didn't she...?" He mimes brains leaking out of his ears.

"It was a gift, for reminding me of what Heaven used to be."

"Oh. Okay, then."

Frankly. Dean can't help but feel a little salty. It's not like he hasn't done a shit-ton of stuff for Cas and Cas for him--they share a 'profound bond', after all, Cas said so himself. Yet he's never let _Dean_ look upon his true form, no, just some _stranger_. Thankfully, Dean doesn't pout (or, so he tells himself).

After a little while, the woman finally leaves, again telling Castiel, "Thank you, and do what we talked about." She smiles and hugs him and Dean, and walks out the door.

"You _talked_ to her, too? In your 'Angel Voice'?" Dean makes sarcastic finger quotes.

Cas sighs. "Yes, Dean. In my 'Angel Voice'." 

"What did you talk about?"

"None of your beeswax, Dean."

"You don't have to be rude, dude. I was just asking!"

"No."

"Huh...?"

"No. You were jealous."

Dean's eyes nearly bug out. "I was not!"

"Yes you were, Dean."

"Was not!"

"Was, too."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean is flushed and flustered and not sure why Cas is looking at him so pityingly.

"Dean, you know exactly what I'm saying. You've never been a coward. Well except for that one time, and I think that was a spell. Don't start now. Life is too short not to grab love with both hands and eternity is too long to be spend it being lonely. Don't wait too long or you're going to lose your chance at happiness and you will have nothing but empty arms and a head full of regrets. 

You're right to be scared Dean. Love can be a living hell. I've found that out myself. 

But, if you let it," Castiel grins, quirking an eyebrow, "it can also grip you tight and raise you from perdition. And make your heart feel as light as a feather."

Still smiling, Cas wanders over to the Impala and waits for Dean.


End file.
